


No perderé

by Vampso



Category: One Piece
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Smut, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:38:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6200992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampso/pseuds/Vampso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una lucha encarnizada entre dos súpernovas para ver quién tiene más testosterona.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No perderé

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic es dedicado a NicolasZoLawLu.  
> Hace tiempo publiqué éste fanfic, bajo el nombre Vampsookie.  
> La historia se desarrolla antes de llegar a Dressrosa.

Un agudo sonido se escuchó cuando las espadas chocaron, chispas cayeron hasta el pasto del Sunny en combinación con gotas de sudor y la basta energía que desprendían ambos contrincantes. El más alto preparó su ataque acercándose a una extrema velocidad, quería dejar a su rival sin opciones, no darle el más mínimo espacio para atacar y obligarlo a defenderse, tal vez si lo presionaba de esa manera podría encontrar una apertura para golpearlo y así ganar; cosa nada fácil ya que en ocasiones él mismo estaba siendo acorralado. Su contrincante se desesperaba con cada ataque que no podía conectar; su mente no podía razonar lo difícil que le estaba resultando darle pelea a ese hombre, ya ni hablar de ganar; pensaba que las cosas serían muy distintas si estuviera empleando el santoryû, sin embargo como su rival no hacía gala del uso de su akuma no mi, él estaba obligado a utilizar el ittoryû, todo sea por su orgullo.   
Sin la menor duda, el combate estaba siendo ganado por el ojigris…  
—¡Vamos Zoro, tú puedes! —El ensordecedor grito del capitán le llegó como una puñalada a los bajos del orgullo al peliverde. ¿En serio necesitaba que lo animaran? ¿Tan mal se estaba viendo?  
—¿Qué pasa, marimo? Si no haces algo pronto vas a quedar en ridículo… más de lo que ya estás… —Sanji terminó su insulto con una carcajada que retumbó en los oídos del espadachín. Zoro apretó tan fuerte su espada que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos.  
—Zoro-san, no se preocupe si pierde, recuerde que lo importante es participar. —¿Brook, lo estaba animando o humillando?  
A Roronoa le asaltó una vena marca diablo en la frente, con esos nakamas no sabía que era peor: la afrenta al saberse casi derrotado o la insolencia de sus dizque amigos. Con eso en mente, Zoro olvidó lo más básico en un combate, la concentración; su rival se aprovechó de ese pequeño error y atacó con todas sus fuerzas.  
La estocada que le llegó a Zoro por su lado superior izquierdo fue tan rápida y fuerte que el peliverde necesitó de las dos manos para detenerla, sin embargo esa acción dejó al descubierto su lado derecho. Law utilizó esa oportunidad y con toda la saña del mundo le propinó una buena patada al hígado del espadachín.  
Ese movimiento fue suficiente para que Zoro se doblara por el dolor, pusiera una rodilla en el pasto y se activara la modalidad paranoica de Chopper y empezara a correr en dirección a su nakama gritando por un doctor.  
—Muy bien chicos, la diversión terminó —anunció la pelinaranja Nami que se acercó a los contrincantes poniendo fin al combate-, y Chopper, tú eres el doctor.  
—¡¿Ah?! ¡Es cierto! —El renito se acercó lo más que pudo a su nakama para que lo dejara revisarlo.  
Todos los mugiwara observaban expectantes al peliverde quien no se había levantado; bien sabían que ese golpe no era de importancia, sin embargo el golpe a su machismo tal vez tuviera consecuencias.  
Trafalgar Law se alejó de la escena, le importaba un bledo la situación del espadachín, es más, se le hacía ridícula, «mira que comportarse como una nena por una derrota, que infantil…» De cualquier manera era culpa de Zoro por retarlo al verlo entrenando con su Kikoku, se le hizo fácil al peliverde el derrotarlo y ahora se enteraba que no era así, en definitiva no era culpa de Law.

*****

—Te viste muy mal, marimo; yo que tú me haría harakiri —decía Sanji sin poder contener la risa.  
—Ya, Zoro, no te preocupes, es solo una pelea —Usopp le daba palmaditas en el hombro.  
—Zoro, a la siguiente estoy seguro que ganarás —Chopper trataba de animar a su nakama, ya mucho más calmado al ver que no tenía heridas.  
—Por eso te dije que no era conveniente que lo hicieras —ahora era la pelinaranja la que lo regañaba.  
—Zoro, perdiste… —Luffy lo veía con semblante serio— ¡Ahora tienes como obligación ganar la próxima vez!  
—Quieren dejar eso —Nami trataba de calmar el ambiente—, solo fue un entrenamiento y ninguno peleó en serio…  
—¡Nami tiene razón! —Luffy la interrumpió— ¡Deben de tener una pelea donde combatan con todas sus fuerzas!  
—¡Yo no me refería a eso!  
—¿No creen que si hacen eso, el que lo resienta será Sunny Go? —Usopp se veía muy preocupado por no decir asustado.  
—No me gustaría que le hicieran daño al Sunny, aunque si eso pasa ¡yo lo arreglaré!  
—Suena interesante, igual y nos quedamos sin marimo ¡voto por eso!  
—Entiendan que ese no es el punto ¡estamos hablando de una estúpida pelea! —Nami repartió golpes a diestra y siniestra.  
Roronoa Zoro no escuchaba a sus nakamas; había bloqueado su sentido del oído para no seguir escuchando las canalladas que los miserables de sus amigos le dedicaban. Simplemente no estaba de humor para escucharlos. Se levantó sin decir una palabra y se dirigió al camarote de hombres, necesitaba estar solo.

*****

Law se quitó el hoodie y estiró los brazos, jamás lo admitiría enfrente de alguien más, pero ese combate de entrenamiento le había machacado los músculos como pocas veces; fue una verdadera suerte que el espadachín se distrajera si no, muy posiblemente, hubiera perdido. Ahora que se encontraba en el baño, solo y relajado, podía hacer todas las muecas de dolor y cansancio que quisiera. Y mientras hacía eso, no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad de darse un rico y estimulante baño.

Zoro se llevó las manos a la cabeza, casi podía sentir con los dedos le vena/aneurisma que le asaltaba en la frente, le rechinaban los dientes al recordar lo fácil que fue para ese maldito Shichibukai derrotarlo. Nami tenía razón, solo fue un combate de entrenamiento sin utilizar el cien por ciento de sus capacidades, pero eso no desmeritaba el triunfo del ojeroso ese, ni su propia derrota.  
Ah, el ojeroso ese, todo era su culpa; por su estúpida presencia, su estúpido entrenamiento con la nodachi y su estúpida fuerza; Zoro se dio de golpes en la cabeza, en definitiva el ojeroso ese no era estúpido, porque si así fuera y logró derrotarlo, él quedaría en peor posición. Le dolía tanto haber perdido en contra de él, siempre era difícil aceptar una derrota, sin embargo con él la cosa se ponía en extremo complicada, tal vez se deba a esa sonrisa burlona o las dichosas ojeras esas, tal vez sea cuestión de testosterona ya que, para echarle más sal a la herida, Zoro admitía que Law era… interesante, tal vez la cuestión se resumía a ser tan simple como el hecho de ser Law.  
Entre que se debatía si seguir echándole la culpa al ojeroso ese o no, el peliverde cayó en cuenta que le hacía falta una ducha, y en calidad de urgente, así que tomó una toalla y se dirigió al baño.

Law se recargó en la orilla de la bañera. Era un enorme placer que esa tina fuera extra grande, así podía estirar las piernas a su antojo algo que con su estatura a veces podía resultar un poco complicado. Lo único malo, porque siempre tiene que haber algo malo, era no poder llenar la tina en su totalidad sin arriesgarse a caer desmayado así que tenía que conformarse con tener el agua hasta la mitad del abdomen, aun con todo se sentía bien y relajado, justo lo que necesitaba para su adolorido cuerpo. Se dejó llevar por la agradable sensación y cerró los ojos.  
Al escuchar que abrían la puerta no le dio la menor importancia y siguió con su plan de relajamiento; si era alguno de los hombres no había problema, si era una de las chicas, pues ellas tenían la culpa por entrar sin fijarse que estaba ocupado, además no le importaba que lo vieran desnudo. Como no escuchó ni un solo ruido se obligó a abrir un ojo, entre el vapor distinguió una silueta, una silueta fácilmente reconocible. “Vaya sorpresas que da la vida.”  
Zoro estuvo por un momento tentado a salir de ahí, hasta que se dio cuenta que Law lo miraba de reojo, ahora su orgullo de macho lleno de testosterona se encontraba en juego (¿?). Inhaló y dio el primer paso; para llegar a la regadera necesitaba pasar al lado de la tina así que lo hizo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, sin poder evitarlo echó un rápido vistazo al moreno dándose cuenta de la poca agua que llenaba la tina; rió por lo bajo, eso se le hacía tan gracioso.  
Law no pasó de largo la risilla del peliverde, en un principio le molestó y luego él mismo sonrió; si el espadachín quería jugar, él también podía hacerlo. Con toda la desfachatez del mundo se dispuso a observar con detenimiento cada movimiento, cada acción y, sobretodo, cada reacción que el espadachín tuviera.  
Mientras se enjabonaba el cabello, Zoro sintió una intensa mirada en su espalda, se mordió el labio y se negó a voltear; seguramente Law quería incitarlo a una pelea, cosa que él no iba a ceder (él no, pero quien sabe su machismo). Abrió la regadera y se aclaró el pelo con toda la lentitud que pudo reunir sin que se viera tan obvio.  
Law se mordió la lengua para no soltar la carcajada, si el peliverde creía que solo se iba a dedicar a observarlo estaba muy equivocado. Al ver que el espadachín se enjuagaba el cabello utilizó, lo más rápido que pudo, un “room” y cambió el jabón de lugar poniéndolo en el piso.  
Zoro, después de lavar su cabello, se dispuso a enjabonar la esponja cuando se quedó estático al no ver el jabón, conciente que Law lo veía se preguntó si lo había dejado en algún otro lugar, cosa imposible ya que los artículos del baño siempre se quedaban ahí ¿entonces donde carajos se había metido el jabón? Sonrojándose con cada segundo que pasaba, el peliverde no le quedó de otra más que ponerse a buscar por todos lados; apenas y desvió un poco la mirada al piso lo vio, ahí estaba, justo a su pies, la barra de jabón, casi sonriente y gritándole un “mira aquí estoy” (¿?). Zoro sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda ¿cómo había llegado el jabón ahí? Su mente ató cabos en seguida y su mirada viajo a cierto ojigris con la habilidad de cambiar de lugar las cosas. Law seguía mirándolo con todo el descaro del mundo, eso sí, la risa que momentos antes casi le asaltaba había desaparecido y ahora solo mostraba una cara de seriedad. El ojigris movió la cabeza lentamente hacia el jabón y después regresó la mirada a Zoro, sonrió.  
Ninguno de los dos habló, solo se veían detenidamente en una mirada retadora llena de testosterona. Zoro apretó los puños, no pensaba perder; Law ensanchó la sonrisa, estaba más que dispuesto a obligar al espadachín a rendirse.  
Roronoa respiró profundamente, contó hasta tres y le ordenó a su cuerpo inclinarse, su cuerpo no reaccionó; se rascó la cabeza y volvió a contar, nuevamente su cuerpo se negaba a moverse. Zoro, al ver que simplemente no podía, sopesó la idea de darse por vencido, fue ahí que observó a Law, al estúpido ojeroso ese, al imbécil de Trafalgar, el muy… casi se carcajeaba. Eso fue demasiado para el orgullo de Zoro, prefería perder dignidad al inclinarse que su estatus de macho al no hacerlo. Por tercera ocasión Roronoa contó hasta tres y antes que su cuerpo se pusiera en negativa se agachó.  
Esta vez Law no pudo evitar reír, una risa suave y cadenciosa al saber que doblegó (en todos los sentidos) al espadachín. Se sentía un verdadero ganador, además la imagen de ver a Roronoa era tan fascinante que se sentía el doble de triunfador.  
Zoro se levantó casi tan rápido que se mareó un poco, sin embargo era algo a lo cual no le dio importancia; se enjabonó el cuerpo a una velocidad asombrosa y se enjuagó aun más rápido. Lo único que quería era salir de ahí, desaparecer de la vista del Shichibukai y dejar de oír esa risa que le taladraba lo oídos. Terminado de bañarse, Roronoa cerró la regadera, sin secarse se anudó la toalla en la cintura y con pasos decididos se dirigió a la puerta.  
—¿Zoro-ya, no piensas relajarte en el agua caliente? —preguntó el ojigris inyectando en su voz todo el reto que pudo reunir.  
El peliverde se detuvo con la mano en la puerta, bien podía salir de ahí con la poca dignidad que le quedaba, ya llevaba dos derrotas al hilo en menos de una hora frente a Trafalgar ¿para qué quedarse a sufrir una tercera? Precisamente por eso decidió quedarse, Zoro planeaba la revancha.  
—Disculpa, creí que tal vez te molestaría —contestó dando la media vuelta y mirando el pelinegro.  
—Para nada. Adelante, cabemos los dos.  
—¿No te afecta el agua? Digo, no me gustaría tener que sacarte de la tina para que no te ahogues.  
—Hubiera apostado lo contrario: que deseas ahogarme en la tina.  
—Por favor, si quisiera asesinarte hay otros métodos más… dolorosos —dijo y se acercó a la bañera.  
—Entonces debo de tener cuidado. —Law no le quitó la vista de encima cuando el peliverde se quitó la toalla y metió un pie dentro.  
—¿Eso fue una pregunta? —cuestionó y metió el otro pie; justo en ese momento Law dobló una pierna para hacerle espacio a Roronoa.  
—¿Tú que crees?  
Ambos sonrieron.  
Los dos hombres en una misma tina esperando el momento adecuado para atacar era una estampa tan llamativa como divertida. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, solo se miraban detenidamente a los ojos tratando de encontrar el punto débil del contrario. Pasados unos momentos, Zoro inspiró al encontrar una maravillosa manera de ganarle al ojigris.  
—¿No te parece que ya se enfrió el agua? —preguntó con ingenuidad. Trafalgar frunció el ceño, empezaba a sospechar lo que Zoro planeaba.  
—No.  
—¿En serio? Para mi está fría. ¿No te importa si abro el grifo del agua caliente, verdad? Despreocúpate, si te ahogas, aquí estoy para sacarte, a no ser que quieras salir ya…  
Law tragó saliva, debía admitir que Zoro fue lo suficientemente inteligente para cerrarle y adelantarse a todas las opciones que tenía para salir de esa encrucijada. No solo se declaraba con mayor resistencia, sino que le estaba pidiendo permiso cosa que Law no podía negarse si quería ganar, además con el hecho de ofrecerle la opción de irse prácticamente se lo estaba negando. Esa jugada había sido realmente perfecta.  
—Adelante —cedió el ojigris, cosa que era lo único que podía hacer.  
Zoro se dispuso a abrir la llave cuando cayó en cuenta que el grifo se encontraba atrás de Trafalgar. Law se dio cuenta de la indecisión y supo enseguida el porqué, otra vez las cosas se ponían a su favor.  
Esta vez Roronoa no pensaba perder, ya había pasado por mucha vergüenza para volver a ser derrotado, le iba a ganar a Law costara lo que costara. Se levantó hasta quedar hincado, tan cerca del ojigris que maldijo la estúpida consecuencia de las akuma no mi y su debilidad por el agua; se sentía completamente desnudo ante el otro (Mira Zoro que sí estas completamente desnudo), no solo de cuerpo también de dignidad. Desechando la idea de pensar (¿?), el peliverde se inclinó hasta tomar la llave del agua, en esa posición tenía a escasos centímetros el rostro de Law, tan serio, tan socarrón, tan endemoniadamente cerca que podía oler el aroma a jabón que emanaba. Abrió el grifo y el agua comenzó a correr mientras que nuevo vapor llenaba el baño.  
Habiendo cumplido con su cometido, Zoro regresó a la posición inicial casi suspirando por haber superado esa prueba. Con cada segundo que pasaba el agua caliente iba llenando más la tina y Law centímetro a centímetro se sentía más débil, sin embargo se negó a demostrarlo en su rostro, eso jamás. Por el contrario, Zoro se sentía cada vez más revitalizado y no solo era su estado anímico también la temperatura de su cuerpo se elevaba, el agua lo calentaba en una agradable sensación; tan agradable que no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos.  
Oliendo el aroma a vapor y jabón, escuchando el agua correr, sintiendo su cuerpo tan caliente, revitalizado y bochornoso, Zoro podía sentir la penetrante mirada del Shichibukai, tal vez en un intento de incomodarlo para que decidiera marcharse, no obstante no iba a ceder, así tuviera que soportar esos ojos que se clavaban en su rostro, en su cuerpo. No abrió los ojos hasta que dejó de escuchar el agua correr.  
—Suficiente —dijo el ojigris al cerrar el grifo, el nivel del agua le llegaba por debajo de los hombros.  
—¿Demasiado para ti? —preguntó saboreando la victoria.  
—No, es solo que un poco más y se derrama el agua.  
—¿Eso te preocupa? —Roronoa observó como Law abría la boca para hablar y después la cerraba desviando la mirada, algo extraño ocurría; era la primera vez, desde que entró al baño, que no lo observaba—. Law, mírame.  
Al escucharlo, el ojigris regresó la mirada al peliverde ¿cómo se atrevía a ordenarle?  
Sin agua caliente extra, el vapor comenzaba a condensarse en las paredes y, al no moverse ambos hombres, el agua de la bañera dejaba de moverse mostrando con más detalle lo que había debajo. Zoro solo necesitó una fracción de segundo en la que desvió la mirada hacia abajo para percatarse del estado del Shichibukai; sin importarle lo que el ojigris pensara de él, el peliverde se dedicó a contemplar su entrepierna mientras que la propia despertaba con el simple hecho de observar. Pocos segundos después, ambos se encontraban en las mismas condiciones, Law mirando exclusivamente el rostro de Zoro mientras que sonreía, y Roronoa alternando entre esos ojos grises y lo que había debajo.  
—¿Competencia? —preguntaron al mismo tiempo.  
Por debajo del agua, ambas manos se movían casi a la misma velocidad. Los dos sabían que estaban ante un nuevo reto lleno de orgullo, testosterona y machismo, Zoro buscando la revancha y Law queriendo coronarse otra vez; con eso en mente ninguno quería admitir que la fricción con el agua resultaba un tanto dolorosa.  
—Hagamos esto más divertido, Zoro-ya —habló el ojigris tratando de acobardar al espadachín.  
—¿Qué tienes en mente?  
—El que se corra primero pierde y, como el otro aun estará erecto, el perdedor se encargará de ello.  
Zoro detuvo su mano ¿Qué diablos estaba pensando ese ojeroso malnacido?  
—¿Cómo se encargará?  
—Hay distintas maneras así como hay diferentes lugares donde ponerlo.  
Zoro inspiró poniendo la mejor cara de póker de su repertorio. En verdad el ojeroso ese era un depravado. Sin embargo, el peliverde confiaba ciegamente en su capacidad de mantenerse durante largas marchas así que sonrió casi saboreando nuevamente la victoria.  
—Acepto el reto, es más, te daré ventaja.  
Trafalgar frunció el ceño, estaba a punto de reclamar cuando Zoro se levanto como hacía unos minutos y se acercó poniendo ambas manos en la orilla de la tina para recargarse e inclinarse hacia Law. En esa posición el ojigris tenía al alcance de la mano el sexo erecto del espadachín.  
—Te voy a dejar que tú lo hagas… —dijo el peliverde. Trafalgar lo miró más que molesto.  
—Quedamos en que el perdedor lo iba a hacer…  
—Vamos, Law —esta vez susurró tratando de sonar lo más sensual posible—. Bien sabes que cuando otra persona lo hace es mucho más placentero; no quiero dejarte tan en ridículo, déjame ayudarte ¿o es que te rindes?  
El ojigris maldijo una y otra vez a ese estúpido hombre, nuevamente se le adelantaba y lo dejaba sin opciones, negarse ahora significaría haber perdido.  
—Maldito… —dijo en voz baja y agarró el sexo del peliverde sin nada de sutileza.  
—Espera, no te muevas —dicho esto, Zoro comenzó a balancear las caderas marcando el ritmo.  
Law no podía creerlo, tenía casi encima de él al espadachín que movía la pelvis como si estuviera en un ardiente encuentro amoroso solo que, era su mano la que utilizaba para auto complacerse. De la nada, Zoro agachó la cabeza para recargar la frente en el hombro del ojigris quien dio un respingo al escuchar lo amortiguados gruñidos de placer que salían de esa garganta tan cerca de su oído.  
—¿Qué esperas? —preguntó Roronoa al ver al Shichibukai estático. Law salió de su conmoción y sin mediar palabra utilizó su otra mano para masturbarse.  
El agua chapoteaba salpicando todo a su paso y esparciéndose incluso fuera de la bañera. Zoro alcanzó la cadena y quitó el tapón; poco a poco fue bajando el nivel del agua dejando al descubierto ambos cuerpos. Los dos hombres, al ver con lujo de detalles la situación en la que estaban, disfrutaron un tanto más, excitándose por el sonido de sus movimientos y porque el agua fue remplazada por la lubricación de su propia humedad.  
Law se recargó en la cabeza del peliverde entregándose también a las respiraciones profundas y siseos que le eran imposibles contener. Jamás hubiera imaginado estar en una situación similar, no solo era el hecho de masturbarse enfrente de alguien, también era el saber que su mano estaba siendo follada por sexo de ese estúpido espadachín y que el muy desgraciado se atrevía a gemir en su oído. Todo eso lo estaba llevando al límite, tanto así que casi aseguraba que iba a perder, aunque eso significaba un fuerte golpe a su orgullo, ni que decir del castigo que él mismo sugirió.  
Zoro se la estaba pasando en grande, él tan tranquilo y relajado disfrutaba tener el control de su placer aunque alguien más se lo estuviera dando. Nada más con el simple hecho de saber que tenía debajo a Trafalgar Law y que se estaba follando su mano era tan excitante que en otras circunstancias se hubiera corrido casi inmediatamente, sin embargo aseguraba que su gran resistencia le iba a dar la victoria.  
Un movimiento extra, un momento más de placer, un orgasmo que llegaba, una victoria que asomaba, una derrota con violación incluida. Ambos estaban a un paso, a un gruñido, a un espasmo…  
—¿Chicos, que están haciendo que tardan tanto? —Luffy entró al baño como capitán en su barco, y una toalla mojada le pegó de lleno en la cara-. ¡¿Qué les pasa? —Al quitarse el trapo, Luffy ya tenía a su segundo al mando a su lado, con una toalla en la cintura- ¿Estás bien, Zoro? Te ves rojo.  
—Estoy bien, el calor me mareó un poco —contestó y salió del baño. Luffy lo siguió con la mirada hasta que Law también llegó a su lado y se encontraba igual o más rojo que el peliverde.  
—¿Torao…?  
—El vapor —interrumpió contestando a la pregunta que Luffy aun no hacia y salió del baño.  
El pequeño capitán se quedó con una enorme interrogante tatuada en el rostro, pero se alegró que tanto su nakama como su aliado ya se llevaran mejor y no pensaran solo en competir entre ellos.


End file.
